


Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "This ends. Tonight." "No. No, Bruce. Now it begins." (Wayleska vid.)





	Forever's Gonna Start Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Total Eclipse of the Heart (Cover)" by Sleeping At Last


End file.
